


The Universal Lesson in Love

by Snowells4Ever



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells4Ever/pseuds/Snowells4Ever
Summary: When the universe wants something to happen it'll happen- Joe WestThe Universe has a plan for Harry and Caitlin.





	1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of magenta everybody just decides to take a day off and relax ....expect for Harry.

He decided to train with Jesse to make her go faster and see the capability of her abilities. Inside the speed lab,After doing 70 laps Jesse stops and looks at her dad seeing that he's a little tired "Dad ,daddy,Dad!!!" Jesse yells,starling her dad causing him to jump.

" Wha, I'm up" Harry replies, " Dad you should go ,Take a break go hang out with Barry and Cisco" She said. Harry was thinking about what asinine things they could have been doing right now, " No thank you the last thing I want to do is spend time with those idiots".

Out of the sudden Caitlin showed up " Hi Jesse, Hey Harry , I was just wondering if one of you would like to come have a coffee with me at Jitters ". Looking at her Harry replied saying " No thank you Snow, I'm gonna stay and help Jesse " Caitlin replied " Oh ok I was just wondering."

And she started to walk back into the cortex Jesse looks at her father gesturing her eyes at Caitlin whispering "Cmon go with Caitlin, Don't think I haven't noticed how ever sense we got here you two have looking at each other ". Harry looks at her confused " How do you-- " Cmon dad everyone's noticed you guys ' Me and Cisco have also been talking about you guys" Harry gives an angry look as he's thinking about how he's going to kill Cisco.

Finally answering " Fine I'll go " Grabbing his jacket going to catch up with Caitlin , She looks beside her seeing Harry beside her " Harry, you startled me ..so I guess you're coming to join me for coffee " smiling at him. "Why do you think I'm here then."Harry replied Caitlin smiled and said " I'll take that as a yes, let me just grab my coat real quick."

Looking back at him she threw up a cute little smile and he decided to smile back at her thinking, "Hey maybe we might have another shot at having a relationship" and Caitlin was thinking the same thing. She came back "Ok I'm ready", " After you" Harry replied smiling back at each other they walk down the hallway.


	2. Love in a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe continues it's plan.

While walking to Jitters Harry and Caitlin were talking about the differences between Earth-1 and Earth-2, "So I heard that you guys have Atlantis on your Earth" Caitlin says, " Yeah Its really nice I've actually took Jesse for her birthday, she really liked it."

"Speaking of Earth-2 how is it over there, you know since Zoom took over." Caitlin said while looking at Harry, "Everything's going good with the rebuilding, they're preparing just in case someone else tries a hostile takeover."

They arrive at Jitters and they walked in to see quite a line in front of them. "Oh great" Harry said a little agitated, "You think this is bad you should see it on the weekdays." Caitlin said smiling at Harry trying to feel a bit more happy

. They made small talk while the line goes down, " So are you thinking about staying." Caitlin asks hoping that he'll say yes, " Maybe, I don't know we'll see, probably I mean I am the Director of STAR Labs on my Earth." Harry says, Caitlin replies with a smile "Yeah but all your friends are here there's Barry, Cisco, Me." Smiling at each other they get lost in each other's eyes, leaning towards each other about to lock lips.

" Sir, Miss, Excuse Me!", they both look up to see the the barista calling them "You're next." Awkwardly looking at the barista then at each other, Harry asks Caitlin awkwardly "What do you want." Caitlin looks at him awkwardly before answering "Hm- Oh She would like a Flash." "I'll take a Coffee black." Harry said, " Ok and your total will be $17.88" the barista said with a smile.

Harry turned to Caitlin "You can go find us a seat, I'll wait. "Ok." Caitlin replied with a smile as Harry smiled back, Caitlin finds a seat while Harry waits for the drinks, out of the sudden she hears a female voice calling her name, "Caitlin hey Caitlin ", She turns around to see Iris. " Hey Caitlin what are you doing here." Caitlin looks at her replying " Oh Hi Iris I'm just here getting a coffee with Harry." Caitlin says with a awkward smile.

"Ohhh ok so you're here with your boyfriend." Iris says with a smirk. Caitlin looks up at her at shocked " Boyfriend?!" , " Yep you're boyfriend " Iris replies laughing a little.Left in a shocked face Caitlin replied "Harry is not my boyfriend, we are respected colleagues in the workplace. " She replied while blushing, Iris had a smirk on her face "Oh yeah then why are you blushing hmm" Caitlin was getting a little annoyed

" I am not blushing!" Caitlin said Iris gave her a look. " Cmon Caitlin it's alright to like a older guy and plus they're more experienced, anyway I should get going Me and Barry are having a dinner a his new apartment, I'll see you later and remember there's nothing wrong with an older man." Caitlin looked back to say bye.

Harry returned with the coffee " So who were you talking to." "Just Iris about work stuff, so have thought about a place to stay while your here." Caitlin said hoping that he would say yes " No not really I didn't really think about that." Caitlin replied happy " Well if you want you and Jesse can stay a my place I have a extra room in my house." Harry's stomach was filled with butterflies.

"You don't have to do that you know that Sno- Caitlin." " Yeah but would just like to help a friend." Caitlin looked at him with a smile, " Thanks for the offer but I think we'll manage." Harry said kind and thinking that about what he said was the stupidest answer and why didn't he say yes. " Um I think that it's getting late I'll start heading home, would you mind walking with me there."

Caitlin said with a smile Harry replied without second thought " Yes um sure." As they walk out of Jitters Harry threw on his black baseball cap and shoved his hands into his pockets they looked at each other and smiled. As they walked to Caitlin's house they made small talk, then they ended up on the porch " That was nice" Caitlin said " You're welcome any time " Harry replied while taking off his black ball cap.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Caitlin said a bit saddened and threw up her arms for a hug Harry came for the hug. Just as they got done hugging they got that feeling again with the butterflies , they got lost in each other's eyes then Caitlin rushed into his lips pushing hers into his and as Harry wraps his arms around her waist then Caitlin pulled back and said "Stay with me tonight Please" Harry nodded "Yes" she unlocked and opened the door and grabbed Harry by the jacket and pulled him in and closed the door.


	3. New Love

Still kissing each other vigorously Harry open door to her apartment and kicked the door close behind him and put Caitlin up against it sucking her neck " Oh my godddd" Caitlin moaned. Harry took off his jacket showing his black t-shirt that showed his muscles very well.

Caitlin ran her fingers through his fluffy hair and then unbuttoned her shirt as Harry unzipped her pants not resisting his urges, Caitlin was now wearing a black bra and panties Harry grabbed her ass and lifted her up and rested her on the couch as he kissed the top of her cupped breast. " God yess" Caitlin couldn't resist the moan that escaped her, Caitlin pulled away just for a second " How come you still have clothes on " Caitlin giggled " Well allow me" Harry got up and took off his t-shirt and Caitlin was amazed by what she saw. Harry's muscles and biceps were amazing, " You like what you see" Caitlin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck " I like a lot" Caitlin replied then kissed Harry.

They wanted each other and they finally had each other. As they were kissing Harry grabbed Caitlin's ass and squeezed then lifted her up and went to the bedroom , he kicked then door closed behind them. Harry rested her on the bed sucking on her neck.His hands were drawn to the bra clasp and unbuckled it revealing her mesmerizing breast " You're so beautiful",he started to suck on her nipples while doing circles with his tongue. Caitlin's moans kept more erotic the more Harry's cock hardens, Caitlin notices this and takes her hand and unbuckles his belt , pulls down his pants and boxers unleashing his incredible cock.

She look at his cock then back at him and said " Please allow me." she says with a smirk, she starts slowly stroking him and licking the sides and the tip " Snow ..please " with that she took him fully into her mouth, Harry let's out a small gasp for air as he see her bobbing her head up and down on his cock " Snow I want to be inside you." Caitlin released it with a pop and Harry rubbed it up against her clitoris " Harry please." So with that Harry began to fuck her slowly then the motions began to pick up " Fuck yessss please Harry", with that Harry speed up his thrusts while sucking on her neck. Caitlin clawed his back with one hand the other hand was ran through his fluffy hair.

Then she started to hear a vibrating sound from somewhere "What is that" she asked "Don't Know, Don't Care." Harry replied as he pulled Caitlin's lips toward his. But it was many text messages from Cisco and he was getting agitated because neither Caitlin or Harry were answering. Then he went to the cortex in STAR Labs asks everyone where they were. Nobody knew but Iris " The last time I saw them they were at Jitters, then Wells went to walk her home" Iris said " Wait why would he walk her hom-" Then Cisco got a nasty thought in his head. " No no no no don't even think it Cisco."Then just forgot about it. But if he only knew what transpired that night.


	4. Suspecting Relationships

Waking up to see Harry putting on his black jeans and grabbing his belt " Morning " Caitlin said with a little smile " Morning Caitlin" Harry replied grabbing his black sweatshirt . " You know you start getting ready to head to STAR Labs, we're gonna be late." Harry says struggling with his sweatshirt, Caitlin giggled and got up grabbing her robe then went over to Harry and grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it down. Harry turned around and gave Caitlin and short but sweet kiss.

" I don't think that it would be a good idea for both of us to go into STAR Labs together considering what we did last night." Harry said. " Ok you start heading there and I'll freshen up." Caitlin replied with a smile. Harry went to the door Caitlin followed behind him " I'll see you in a bit." Harry said while throwing on his black ball cap. Caitlin look at him "Alright ... Harry" Harry turned around to her. " I love you." Harry leaned in to kiss her and pulled back then said " Love you too."

Arriving at STAR Labs, Harry took off his base ball cap he saw Joe walking out of the cortex " Morning Joe." Harry said " Hey Harry, just a heads up they're waiting for you in the cortex and I think they have something to say to you and Caitlin." Joe walked away, Harry entered the cortex and was greeted by Barry, Cisco,Jesse,and Iris. " Hey Harry." Cisco said with angry smirk " Cisco , so you want to talk to me." 

Harry said, Cisco looked at everyone then back at Harry " Where were you and Caitlin yesterday." Harry gave Cisco a strange look " We went for some coffee, wait a minute I just figured something out." Cisco raised his eyebrow " What's that." " Why do you care." Harry said with a smirk while Barry, Iris, and Jesse chuckled. A few moments Caitlin showed up " Morning Everyone." Everybody saying hi. Harry turned to her direction " Morning Caitlin " Harry said with a smirk " Morning Harry " Caitlin also said with a smirk. Cisco was fed up , he clapped his hands " Alright nobody's gonna acknowledge the elephant in the room." Harry and Caitlin look at each other then back at the rest of them.


	5. Snowy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas together

Out of the sudden the Meta Alert went off and it was Shade. Harry turned to Jesse and nodded his head, Barry and Jesse sped off Wally soon caught up with them.

"Jesse Jesse can you hear me." Harry said over comms " Loud and Clear Dad." " Ok you need to move to him into a place where there's massive amounts of ultra violet light." Cisco said "And please be careful " Harry said worryingly.

Caitlin grabbed his hand and smiled at him " She'll be okay, Barry and Wally have her back." Harry smiled back at her " Thanks Caitlin." Cisco couldn't watch this anymore so he went to tinker with tech. Barry, Wally, and Jesse arrived back at STAR Labs.

Everyone got ready for the Christmas party at Joes house. Jesse and Wally already left STAR Labs, Barry and Iris were at home changing, Cisco was in his lab,and Harry and Caitlin were in the Speed Lab. Harry sat in a chair while Caitlin sat on his lap kissing him while they listened to Christmas music.

" You know we could skip the party and just head to my apartment and get in on a early Christmas present." Caitlin said coyly, Harry smiled and kissed her "As much I would love to do that I think that we should probably go plus this is my first Christmas on this Earth." Caitlin kissed one more time then she got up " Okay but I should go home and shower." "Okay" Harry replied. Caitlin looked back at Harry and smiled " And your gonna join me."

Harry instantly got up and chased her playfully while smiling,he caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hand on her waist " I love you Caitlin Snow." Caitlin smiled " I love you too Harrison Wells" Harry kissed her then they went to her apartment to shower up and change for the party. 

As they arrived at the Christmas party, they stopped at the front porch and Harry smiled at Caitlin " What" she said with a gushing smile, " I wanted to exchange gifts now between us". This took her by surprise " Ok, here I hope you like it". Harry unwrapped the gift to see a picture of him and her at S.T.A.R Labs wearing Santa hats by a Christmas tree, "Awww that's cute" " Did i just hear Harrison Wells say that's cute" Harry smirked at the comment.

" Hey don't go telling everyone I have a reputation to keep up." He pulled out a teddy bear with a heart sings. Caitlin pressed the button and the bear started singing " Wild thing, You make my heart sang, You mean everything to me." Caitlin looked up at him with blush in her cheeks " Oh my God this is the most romantic thing I've ever gotten, come here." She wrapped her arms around his neck. " I love you Harry " " I love you too Caitlin" She pulled him in for a sweet and savoring kiss. All the sudden they heard "Awwwwww" coming from the door, they didn't notice the door was open with Barry, Iris, Cisco, Wally, Jesse, Joe, Ralph, and Cecile at the door. 

Harry and Caitlin turned to the door to see them then resumed kissing as they heard Christmas caroling on the sidewalk. " Merry Christmas Harry she whispered to him as they listened to the music.


End file.
